(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting block that uses solar cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lighting block that uses one surface for both a light receiving area through which solar cells receive light and a light emitting area through which light is emitted using energy generated by the solar cells, thereby allowing the size of the light emitting area and the light receiving area to be maximized.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Tiles or blocks mounted in the ground or in walls of a building may be made into lighting tiles or lighting blocks that emit light. Lighting tiles and lighting blocks may have a decorative purpose for beautifying an area at night, or may act to simply illuminate an area at night (the term “lighting blocks” will be used in the following with the understanding that this may also mean lighting tiles).
With conventional lighting blocks, fluorescent lights are mounted to the inside of a surface section of a transparent plate-shaped block. During installation of the lighting blocks, wiring is performed to electrically connect the fluorescent lights to an external power source.
However, the fluorescent lights used in such conventional lighting blocks have a limited life such that they need to be periodically replaced. Also, the wiring operation to connect the fluorescent lights to an external power source can be complicated. Finally, the lighting blocks discontinue operation if there is a power failure.
Lighting blocks that use solar cells have been developed to overcome these problems. With lighting blocks that use solar cells, the solar cells receive sunlight during daytime hours to generate electric power. This electric power is stored in storage cells and the power in the storage cells is then used at night to power the lighting blocks.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Nos. 1998-219638, 1999-175014, 2000-290945, and 2001-115595 disclose such lighting blocks that use solar cells.
However, with such conventional assemblies, a surface of the lighting blocks is divided into a light receiving section that receives solar light and a light emitting section that emits light. In more detail, with respect to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Nos. 1998-219638 and 1999-175014, solar cells are mounted to a center, lower area of a front surface of the lighting blocks, and sunlight is received through the center section. Further, light-emitting diodes are mounted in a lower section of edges of the front surface of the lighting blocks such that light is emitted through the edge portions.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2000-290945, edges of a front surface of the lighting blocks form a light receiving section, and a center thereof forms a light emitting section.
Since the light receiving and emitting sections are limited to a center or edges of a total front surface of the lighting blocks, the light receiving and emitting sections need to be enlarged.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2001-115595, a front surface of the lighting blocks acts as a light receiving section, and a rear surface of the lighting blocks forms a light emitting section. As a result of this structure, the lighting blocks are limited in their use to specific areas where both the front and rear surfaces are exposed such as in a roof or an awning. That is, if the lighting blocks with this configuration are mounted in the floor or as wall-mounted devices, one of either the front surface or the rear surface is covered and therefore unable to perform its function.